


【允在】浸

by 1313shan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1313shan/pseuds/1313shan
Summary: 這篇真的是血腥+色情我自己在寫的時候也覺得滿毀自己三觀的所以 慎入！！！☆人格分裂攻
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 2





	【允在】浸

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇真的是血腥+色情  
> 我自己在寫的時候也覺得滿毀自己三觀的  
> 所以 慎入！！！
> 
> ☆人格分裂攻

金在中有個交往三年，有雙重人格的男友－鄭允浩，一開始的他覺得荒謬，怎麼會有人白天和夜晚的性格差那麼多呢？但鄭允浩親口證實了，他的確有雙重人格這件事，而他是主人格，副人格是一個叫做U-Know 的化學家。鄭允浩說他們兩個不太常溝通，但也不會做些出格的事讓這具身體受傷，而金在中又是什麼時候發現這件事的？  
那是一個鄭允浩接他下課的夜晚，理當來說鄭允浩會先問他想吃什麼，然後想去哪逛逛，之後可能一起到床上滾滾。但那晚的鄭允浩在他上車的第一句話卻是問了「你就是鄭允浩那小子的男朋友？」語氣不同以往的溫柔，而是有點霸道  
「說什麼呀！你不就是鄭允浩嗎？」金在中替自己繫上安全帶笑著回答  
「那小子沒有告訴你嗎？我不是鄭允浩，我叫U-Know 」U-Know 的口氣依舊霸道，凌厲的眼神和金在中在後照鏡相望，那晚U-Know 依舊把金在中帶回家去，不過金在中是自己睡的，U-Know 則是在平常鄭允浩鎖上的房間裡做著他的事情。  
隔天一早，鄭允浩還是那個帶著黑框眼鏡，溫柔的鄭允浩，他將下巴靠在正在做早餐的金在中肩上，手環上金在中的腰  
「早安」鄭允浩在金在中的頸間吸了一口  
「U-Know ？還是允浩？」金在中的動作停了下來，詢問著  
「U-Know 昨天出現了嗎？」鄭允浩的手鬆開了金在中的腰，金在中點點頭，鄭允浩這才將事情通通說了出來。那天過後，金在中有時候會看到鄭允浩在自言自語，又或者說是鄭允浩和U-Know 在溝通，兩人沒有爭吵，只是說話的口氣不同，能夠明顯的分辨，鄭允浩一個剛出社會沒多久的人，語氣自然不像U-Know 一般霸道，而且帶著一點邪氣。  
金在中不知道自己到底是確切的愛著誰，因為在鄭允浩和U-Know 的溝通過後，U-Know 出現的頻率增加了，約莫兩、三天就會出現一次，他也不像第一次一般會將自己關在那房間中，而是和金在中有了互動，聊天、牽手、親吻，甚至是上床，如情侶般的舉動。  
一開始的金在中和U-Know 在一起如情侶般時，他還會有罪惡感，但到最後他卻是享受著U-Know 的邪魅和霸道，相較之下鄭允浩的溫柔，有時候會讓他感到煩膩，不過U-Know 的霸道有時候也會讓他感到不自由。鄭允浩和U-Know 的差別在外人眼中不太明顯，但金在中卻瞭若指掌，如果那天是鄭允浩成了主人格，那他就會十分溫柔的對金在中，衣服的搭配也是一副鄰家男孩的樣子，白T恤、牛仔褲。U-Know 則是有點霸道、有點大男人，衣服的搭配則會以黑色為主，黑色的鐵製細框眼鏡，勾勒出男人的邪魅。  
而最明顯的莫過於在床上的樣子，鄭允浩總是溫柔的幫金在中做好擴張，然後再將自己的陰莖挺入那擴張過的肉穴。他喜歡在做愛時，和金在中面對面，看著金在中的每一個被他填滿的表情，亦或者他會滿足金在中當1號，然後服侍著金在中。但U-Know 不一樣，U-Know 喜歡玩花樣，U-Know 常常會拿出一些不知名的東西當作道具，用眼罩遮住金在中的雙眼，那繩子綁著金在中的四肢，最後替金在中帶上口枷，。  
他不會幫金在中擴張，還記得第一次金在中和U-Know 做的時候，U-Know 就這樣狠狠的貫穿金在中的肉穴，把它磨到紅腫，之後的金在中才學會自己擴張，並在每次和U-Know 做之前好好的擴張自己，而U-Know 也從不會讓他當1號。有時候他也會如玩火般的在做愛前自己擴張給U-Know 看，而U-Know 只會在他的肉穴中塞入一個帶電流的跳蛋，然後用遙控器把金在中玩到高潮，並在他高潮之後狠狠的貫穿他，換著各樣的體位，把他幹到肉穴都紅腫，而他想逃，還會被U-Know 的手撈回來，繼續一下、一下的幹的更用力，直到他徹底的暈過去。但如果在鄭允浩面前自慰，鄭允浩則是依然溫柔，然後在金在中的耳邊細語著  
「我們在中現在也學會誘惑我了啊……」舌尖還描繪著金在中耳窩的形狀  
「嗯……」金在中縮著脖子想躲  
「看來U-Know 教會了我們在中很多呢……」鄭允浩的手遊蕩到金在中的陰莖，慢慢的套弄著  
「允啊……不、不要哈……」金在中喘著粗氣，鄭允浩也知道金在中覺得羞恥，故也不再提  
「在中，愛我嗎？」鄭允浩停下他手上的動作，金在中則是眼眶含著淚光點著頭  
「只要在中還愛我那就好了……」鄭允浩低吟著，之後又會狠狠的貫穿金在中，然後用些許下流的字彙向金在中說話。  
金在中覺得他這種作死的行為是被U-Know 養出來的，他喜歡鄭允浩用下流的字彙形容他，他也喜歡U-Know 冷冷的視姦他然後再把他幹到下身幾近沒有知覺，金在中覺得自己很病態，但他也享受著，他很明確的知道，現在的他喜歡鄭允浩的溫柔，也喜歡U-Know 帶給他的霸道，這種帶著出軌快感的戀情，金在中覺得滿意。  
「今晚是允浩吧……」金在中站在公司門口等著鄭允浩來接他，果真來接他的是鄭允浩，白色的T恤，乾乾淨淨，兩人先是在車上熱吻過後才驅車回到家中，一個禮拜的出差，讓金在中極度渴望著鄭允浩的肉體，鄭允浩又何嘗不是呢？  
兩人回到家後，鄭允浩先讓金在中去洗澡，自己則是整理著東西，他想讓今晚過後，金在中就永遠的屬於他……  
金在中洗完早後，只圍著一條浴巾，頭髮濕漉漉的滴著，只見鄭允浩在廚房手忙腳亂的不知道在做什麼  
「允啊……在做什麼？」  
「溫牛奶呢……」鄭允浩從微波爐拿出一杯溫熱的牛奶  
「可是人家比較想喝歐巴的牛奶」金在中喝了口牛奶，還不忘用舌頭舔一下唇，原本粉嫩的唇好似沾滿了精液，淫靡、動人，鄭允浩吞了口口水，喉結滾動著，金在中放下牛奶，咬下凸出的喉結軟軟的喚著  
「歐巴……」圍在身上的浴巾不知道什麼時候掉了，金在中將自己的手放到自己的肉穴，按壓著，撫著那皺摺，之後又將自己的手指泡進那熱牛奶裡當作潤滑，手指一點一點的被那飢渴的肉穴吞盡。  
鄭允浩一把將金在中抱回房間，丟上床，拿出一個跳蛋，塞入金在中口中  
「我，不是鄭允浩……」鄭允浩脫掉了身上的T恤，喔，應該說是U-Know ……  
「……」金在中點點頭，從他上車的那一刻、那個吻，他就知道今天是U-Know ，那個讓自己深深臣服的U-Know   
「那麼聰明？」U-Know 取出金在中口中的跳蛋，然後塞入金在中的肉穴中，肉穴一張一合飢渴無比。U-Know 的手撫上金在中粉嫩的乳頭，食指快速的撫著，另一邊的乳頭則是被U-Know 含如口中吸吮，猶如幼童吃奶一般  
「我們在中的乳頭也會出奶嗎？歐巴也想嚐嚐……」U-Know 咬上金在中的乳頭，這舉動讓金在中吃痛的喊出聲  
「啊……U……Know 啊嗯……」扭動著身軀  
「如果讓鄭允浩看到我們在中著淫蕩的樣子，會怎麼樣呢？」U-Know 放開了在中的乳頭，並拿起一旁的繩子將金在中的手捆綁起來  
「我們在中真的很漂亮呢……」鄭允浩吻上金在中的唇，硬生生的將金在中說出來的「允啊」吞入口中，鄭允浩將還在金在中肉穴中嗡嗡響的跳蛋抽了出來，換上自己腫脹的陰莖  
「喜歡嗎？」U-Know 的聲音很邪魅，不等金在中適應就一下、一下的頂弄著  
「喜……啊歡啊哈……」  
「我們在中果然是個淫蕩的孩子啊……」又是鄭允浩溫柔的聲線，輕柔的說著下流的話語，鄭允浩吻著金在中剛被U-Know 咬的紅腫的乳頭，下身也不忘奮力的抽插著  
「允啊啊……好喜歡啊……好、好喜歡……哈」金在中喘息著，粉色的陰莖立在鄭允浩腹肌前，一甩一甩的，鄭允浩用他骨節分明的手，握上那粉色的陰莖，上下擼動著，在雙方的快感下，金在中沒堅持多久，就射了鄭允浩滿手……  
「允啊……不要了呵……」金在中喘著氣，眼神迷茫著，鄭允浩也拿出了那還硬著的陰莖  
「我們在中的忍耐度不好呢……需要懲罰……」U-Know 惡劣的玩著手上的精液，然後將手上的精液送入在中口中  
「在中嚐嚐自己的，嗯？」U-Know 講得一副無害，嘴上邪魅的笑容倒是沒有減少幾分  
「嗚嗯……」金在中皺著眉頭吐出U-Know 的手，而U-Know 將手上殘餘的精液舔入口中  
「甜甜的……我們在中真厲害」U-Know 說完還不忘吻一下金在中，U-Know 將自己的陰莖放到金在中的面前，金在中伸出了自己的舌頭，舔舐U-Know 的陰莖，猶如孩童吃著糖般。金在中不太常替鄭允浩口交，但U-Know 的命令總是讓他沒有辦法抗拒……  
鄭允浩在這個空檔，將手指插進金在中的後穴擴張著  
「允、允啊……啊太快了啊……」金在中吐出鄭允浩的陰莖呻吟著，金在中的後穴現在開著一個小孔，一張一合的收縮著，穴口還有剛剛被牛奶潤滑過的痕跡鄭允浩將金在中翻過身，用自己還硬著的陰莖，拍打著金在中的後穴，手指也輕輕撫著金在中的後背  
「嗯……允……我要嗯」金在中甜美的呻吟，彷彿要擠出蜜來，鄭允浩低下身子，在金在中的背上淺吻  
「我們在中想要什麼呢？」鄭允浩輕輕的在金在中的耳後吹氣，惹得金在中一身顫慄  
「要允的、允的肉棒嗯……」金在中沒有隱瞞的說，反倒將自己的臀往鄭允浩的陰莖湊去，鄭允浩沒有再釣金在中胃口，直接將自己的陰莖插了進去，鄭允浩沒有待金在中適應就又快速的抽插起來，整個房間滿是淫糜的呻吟聲，還有肉體的撞擊聲。  
鄭允浩射了，一股一股的精液灌進金在中的後穴中，軟去的陰莖滑了出來，金在中的後穴緊閉著，彷彿要將那些精液通通吸收一般。鄭允浩扳過金在中的臉，和金在中交換了一陣唾液後，才放開金在中，這時的金在中已經跨坐在鄭允浩身上了，後穴流出些許的精液，蹭的鄭允浩身體黏呼呼的  
「啪！」U-Know 在金在中的臀瓣上打了一巴掌  
「夾緊……」U-Know 說完又一下輕、一下重的打著金在中的臀，直到金在中雙瓣通紅後才停手。U-Know 坐起身來，骨節分明的手輕撫著金在中的臉，金在中有點情不自禁的蹭著，像是隻被馴服的小狗一般，U-Know 扶著金在中的腰，又一次的將自己的陰莖送入金在中的後穴中，急速的抽插，帶出原本射在肉穴裡頭的精液，白色的精液被打成泡沫狀後，U-Know 才稍微的停下來  
「U、U-Know ……可以、可以呵……先休息嗎？」金在中喘著粗氣，滿臉潮紅的看著身下的男人  
「可是，我現在就想好好的幹你……」鄭允浩溫柔的聲線，說著淫糜的話，讓金在中又深陷其中，輕輕的嗯了一聲後，還是點點頭，鄭允浩又繼續了一輪抽插，不過和U-Know 不一樣的是，鄭允浩會刻意的在金在中的敏感點重重的磨個兩下，在金在中要射之前，鄭允浩惡質的堵住金在中的孔洞  
「我和U-Know，你愛誰？」  
「我和鄭允浩，你愛誰？」  
鄭允浩和U-Know 同時說了出來的，只是在名字的部分更改了  
「嗯……都愛、都愛哈……」金在中伸出舌頭來，大口的喘息著  
「嘖，在中這樣很像一隻欲求不滿的母狗呢……」U-Know 輕輕的磨了下金在中的孔  
「我、我哈是母狗……哈……」金在中的雙手勾上U-Know 的頸，扭動著自己的身子，U-Know 低下身去吻金在中，之後就放開了堵住金在中孔洞的手，順便在金在中的陰莖擼動兩下，金在中就射了，床單上濕了一片  
「在中……如果要成全我們的愛情，你願意做點犧牲嗎？」不知道什麼時候又換成了鄭允浩那溫柔的聲線，鄭允浩用舌尖描繪著金在中的耳窩  
「嗯……我願意……」金在中攬過鄭允浩的頭，深深的吻上鄭允浩，舌頭在彼此的口腔中攪弄著  
鄭允浩將金在中一把抱了起來，火熱的陰莖還插在金在中的後穴中，鄭允浩抱著他走到U-Know 的實驗室中，每走一步，鄭允浩的腫脹就更深入，惹得金在中呻吟不斷。  
「寶貝……」U-Know 邪魅的輕喚著金在中，一手托著金在中的身子，一手拿著一隻裝著透明液體的針筒  
「嗯……？」被幹到將近迷幻的金在中，應答的聲音聽起來甜膩  
「我愛你……」這句又是鄭允浩和U-Know 一起說的  
「我也愛……」語未畢，金在中就昏迷過去，而U-Know 手上的針筒也已經空了。  
「你打的是什麼……」鄭允浩的聲音聽起來有點著急，但又不盡然  
「FM2……讓在中能好好睡一覺的東西……」U-Know 看著被自己托在身上的人，闔上的雙眼，纖長的睫毛隨著呼吸稍稍起伏著。  
U-Know 將自己的陰莖在金在中體內又抽插了幾下，最後射出一股濃精在金在中體內。  
已經軟下的陰莖滑落出來，乳白的精液也從金在中的肉穴中緩慢的流出，U-Know 將金在中抱到浴室去。溫熱的水浸著在中，U-Know 骨節分明的手進到金在中的肉穴中攪動著，精液緩緩的從那通紅的肉穴流出，打濁了清澈的水。  
「接下來的事交給你了……」U-Know 說完，也沒有人回覆，只是鄭允浩出現了，鄭允浩溫柔的擠著沐浴乳，在金在中的身上輕搓，綿密的泡泡覆在金在中本就雪白的肌膚上，鄭允浩洗著洗著眼淚就落了下來……  
「在中……在中……」鄭允浩低聲的喚著，但懷中的人兒並沒有回覆，只有淡淡的呼吸讓鄭允浩知道他還活著。  
鄭允浩將金在中洗好後，將人用毛巾裹著抱上床，但又隨即將人扛出房間  
「你做的很好……鄭允浩……」U-Know 嗤笑著，U-Know 將人扛到自己的房裡，說是房間，何不如說是實驗室，裡頭放著各樣的器具和瓶罐，裡頭裝著各式不知名的液體。  
U-Know 將人放上椅子，拿去實驗臺上的一隻針筒  
「不要……拜託不要……」鄭允浩又一次的出現，聲音聽起來哽咽  
「鄭允浩，我說過你該回去了，搶別人的身體不好玩……」U-Know 邊說邊將針管推進金在中手臂，透明的液體緩緩的流入金在中的手臂中  
「不！」鄭允浩幾乎是用嘶吼的，哭了，鄭允浩哭了，撕心裂肺的痛哭著，手拿著一旁的項鍊想帶上，卻又抗拒 。  
情緒是鄭允浩，而大腦是U-Know 。  
矛盾，卻又和諧，雙重人格互相爭奪著主導權。  
「哈……你要主導你就去吧……接下來的你也不懂，你就只能看著他呼吸越來越弱，最後腐爛……」U-Know 笑著  
「匡啷」項鍊掉到了地上  
「你就好好的看著，我會讓在中徹底的屬於我們」U-Know 拿起一旁的針筒，拔掉輸液，液體注入金在中的手臂，廢棄的針筒丟進回收桶中  
這針，是讓金在中不再有痛覺的一針。  
又是一針，鄭允浩流淚了，但他什麼也做不了，他只能眼睜睜的看著U-Know 將冰冷的針管插到在中的手中。  
這針足以讓金在中全身麻痺，鄭允浩眼淚不停的流，但U-Know 卻笑著，笑的令人毛骨悚然。  
鄭允浩知道，當主人格完全控制的時候，副人格連一點反抗能力都沒有，一直以來的自己，只是被U-Know 放縱著罷了……  
「最後一針了……鄭允浩你還有沒有話要說，趁金在中還聽得到……」U-Know 拿起最後一隻針筒  
「在中……對不起……我愛你……」鄭允浩的聲音被哭腔弄的模糊，U-Know 將液體打入金在中手臂了，在鄭允浩哭的聲嘶力竭的時候。  
  
最後的這針，讓金在中的心臟停止了。  
金在中的睫毛不再隨著呼吸微微起伏，呼吸也逐漸微弱，直到停止。  
此刻的金在中像個洋娃娃坐在椅子上，乖巧無比。  
U-Know 將金在中放上研究臺上，替金在中消毒著，擦拭，最後擦淨。  
U-Know 帶上乳白色的乳膠手套，拿起一旁的手術刀，剖開金在中的腹腔，暗紅色的血液緩緩的流出。U-Know 伸手進去拿出了金在中的臟器，第一個明顯易見的是腸子，長長的管狀物，帶出了不少的血液，整坨的腸子，被U-Know 丟進裝滿福爾馬林的玻璃瓶中。  
其餘的內臟亦同，最後一個是心臟，U-Know 的手套早已被鮮血染紅，當U-Know 雙手捧著那顆暗紅色的心臟時，臉上的笑容是猙獰的，眼眶含著淚水  
「U-Know ，你瘋了……」鄭允浩帶著哭腔的說  
「呵，我早就瘋了……我要是沒瘋，你就不會出現了……」U-Know 一邊笑著，手上還拿著一把小手術刀  
「現在讓在中的心上有我吧……」U-Know 拿著手術刀在柔軟的心臟上輕劃上“U-Know ”  
「你要我幫你劃，還是你自己來……」  
「我不做這種事……」鄭允浩撇開頭  
「那就不要吧…」U-Know 說完就往剛劃下的字跡處吻，臉上沾滿血跡。  
U-Know 將心臟丟進福爾馬林的罐子中，鎖緊蓋子。U-Know 又替那具沒有臟器的屍體清理了一次，然後將屍體塗上防腐劑，在空洞的體內放滿防腐香料，最後縫上。  
U-Know 輕吻金在中蒼白的唇，之後替他挑了件襯他的白色襯衫還有牛仔褲，事實上他更想金在中不穿的，不過他害怕自己會忍不住自己的慾火。  
幫金在中套上衣服後，U-Know 將人抱進準備好的水晶棺中，水晶棺中灌滿惰性氣體，U-Know 在關上棺蓋前，在金在中的唇上放上一朵紅色玫瑰，最後關上水晶棺蓋。  
  
  
我們的愛，需要犧牲。我對不起你。

我很愛你，所以我想要你一輩子在我身邊。  
  
END  
  
番外:  
要說鄭允浩是怎麼出現的？  
那就得從25歲的U-Know 說起了，那時的U-Know 是整個實驗室最優秀的研究員，多金、單身，多少女人的夢中情人，但可惜的是U-Know 是個Gay。  
每當有女人靠近時，U-Know 總是坦蕩的說自己是個Gay，大多的女人聽到這也就放棄了，不過也是有人覺得U-Know 不隱瞞，性格挺好的。  
其中有個女人叫做朴妍，朴妍有個同學叫做金在中，而金在中完完全全是U-Know 的理想型，不論是外貌，又或者性格。  
他並沒有熱烈的追求金在中，他只是和他維持著一般的朋友關係，他知道金在中喜歡下雨天，他也知道金在中討厭甜食。他傾聽金在中的心事，他摸索金在中的理想型，因為金在中也和他一樣，這代表他有機會……  
他開始改變穿著的樣貌，不再只是單調的黑色系，他讓自己看起來更加陽光，讓自己更符合金在中喜歡的樣子。  
最後的結果就是－鄭允浩出現了，而他的主人格承受不住，反彈了，U-Know 回到那不擅言詞、黑暗，甚至有點偏執的樣子，反倒是鄭允浩，越來越像金在中的理想型，他為了得到金在中，他放縱鄭允浩，他讓自己成為第二個人格，減少出現的頻率。  
金在中和鄭允浩在一起了，U-Know 一開始覺得無所謂，畢竟他還能在夜深人靜時抱著金在中，看著他那清秀的容顏，還有那隨著呼吸輕輕起伏的睫毛。  
到後來，U-Know 忍不了了，鄭允浩和金在中做了，雖然都是同一具身體，但不是他，他就覺得不舒服，他和鄭允浩商量，鄭允浩沒有多想就答應了，但誰會知道，金在中愛上了兩個人格，讓U-Know 的醋勁大起，他偏執，他瘋狂，所以他開始研究人體標本，為了讓金在中完全的屬於他。  
所以，現在的金在中完全的屬於他，不管是肉體，或者心靈……  
END  
  
  
  



End file.
